


Our eyes are never closing, hearts were never broken, time's forever frozen still.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [6]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude's birthday, M/M, Photographs, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to SB1 for suggesting the song that inspired this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our eyes are never closing, hearts were never broken, time's forever frozen still.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to SB1 for suggesting the song that inspired this fic.

It happened on Jude's 21th birthday party.  His moms set up everything perfectly in order to give him the birthday party he deserved but, even though everything was set to perfection, Jude couldn't feel truly happy on that day.  
"Jude.." Callie whined, snapping photos at the birthday boy. "Come on, give me a smile!" He smiled softly At her sister's antics to cheer him up.  
"I just miss him..." Jude sighed, running his hand through his hair. Callie bit her lips, trying to hide her smile, as she sat down next to him.  
"You know he's really sorry for not being  here." Callie tried her best to not laugh. All of his siblings had been so mean, plotting behind his back for weeks. She felt really bad because she knew how much Jude was missing Connor, they hadn't seen each other in weeks since Connor was still living in LA.  
They had been incredibly strong throughout those years, they'd been fighting against every obstacle together. They'd been unbreakable an,on that day, everything would have came on surface.  
"Okay.. There's a surprise for the birthday boy." Stef said as everyone took a seat on the couch and on the floor.  
She smiled mischievously, turning on the tv and sitting down next to Lena, whose eyes were already wet and filled with emotion.  
Jude smiled when some pictures of him started playing on the screen.  
"Oh.. You guys..." He laughed as he was looking at pictures of his happy childhood with his family.

 _“Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
_But it’s the only thing that I know_  
_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_  
_It’s the only thing that makes us feel alive”_

  
"Remember this?" Callie asked teasingly pointing at the picture of him and Connor slow dancing.  
Jude blushed as his heart skipped a beat when a photo popped out on the screen.  
"When did you take this pic?" He asked with eyes wide and a soft blush creeping on his cheeks.  
" When we gave Connor a ride home.." Callie admitted.  
"It was a private moment, you know." Jude countered.

 

 _“So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
_Holding me close until our eyes meet_ “

  
"I know.. But come on, you were so cute... Kissing like that on the threeshold."  
Everyone sighed dreamily as Jude let out a giggle, shaking his head.  
There were some good memories on that screen; pictures with his moms wrapping him in a sandwich hug, Jude with his grandparents, pictures taken easily, spontaneously; pictures capturing the genuine happiness of the most beautiful moments in Jude's life.  
"Guys..." He mumbled, wiping at some happy tears. He tried to get up to give each one of them a big hug but Callie's grip on his arm kept him still.  
"Wh-"  his mouth fell open as words started flowing on the screen taking his breath away when pictures of his years with Connor, were accompanying the loving words.  
He started reading it out loud totally unaware of Someone standing behind him.

“ _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it’s the only thing that I know “_

  
"Dear Jude." Jude breathed heavily as he started reading.  
"I know you wish me to be there with you, and I really wanted to. Even though I'm not here.. I can picture you smiling softly, both with your smile and with your eyes, reading these words." Jude sighed as tears run down his cheeks. His man always knew how to surprise him.  
Everyone kept looking at the screen in silence, and Jude smiled warmly when he glanced at his moms hugging each other on the loveseat. He shook his head as he kept reading.  
"From the first moment I saw you, I wanted you to be mine. It was immediate, like I've been struck by lightning."

 

 _“You can keep me_  
_Inside the necklace you bought when you were sixteen_  
_Next to your heartbeat where I should be “_

  
"Aww..." Mariana sighed.  
Jude felt a bit uncomfortable reading those words out loud in the presence of his whole family, but still, they were capable of taking him apart. He wanted Connor more than he'd ever wanted him. He wasn't able to read those words without throwing himself into his arms, without kissing him. He couldn't keep reading.  
"Okay..." Jude said, letting out a nervous giggle as he suddenly got up from the couch.  
"Jude don't-"  Callie started to say, her eyes were blown wide, but it was too late.  
"Connor." Jude gasped seeing him standing in his living room, he was so focused on the video that he didn't notice the presence of his boyfriend, who wasn't suppose to be there, standing right behind him.  
"W-What-"  
"Jude, sit down.. Please. "Jude obeyed as his heart started beating fast. He suddenly felt fuzzy. He looked around himself and his family seemed completely unaffected by his presence.  
" It's a surprise then.." Jude concluded as a huge smile started creeping on his lips. He sat down and he frowned when Connor kneeled, across from him, holding both of his hands.  
He looked down at his boyfriend and everything seemed unreal. Connor was there, on his knees, looking a ball of nerves.  
"Con-"  
"I should have waited until the end of the video.." Connor cut him off, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. He looked so perfect. Connor was legit a prince Charming.  
"But as usual, you have to ruin surprises" He laughed. Jude couldn't help but laugh along with his boyfriend. It was so true.  
"I don't need to read the words of the video because I've been playing them in my mind for a very long time."  
Jude sighed, as his heart was skipping beats, feeling Connor's warm gaze on his finger. He finally lifted up his eyes, looking stright into Jude's eyes.  
" I wanted to surprise you on your birthday because, honestly, It was the best day of my life. On this day you were born and.. It's the best thing that could have happened because I had the opportunity to find the love of my life, my soul mate, my forever family." 

“ _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves “_

  
Jude blushed looking at Connor, even though his sight wasn't clear since it was blurry with tears.  
Connor exhaled deeply before pulling out a velvet box out of his pocket.  
Jude gasped and he closed his eyes Feeling a knot in his throat that wouldn't allow him to say anything.  
"Jude." He opened his eyes as tears were running over his face. He lifted his hand to his mouth in a weak attemp to hide his sobs.  
He looked at his moms who were smiling at him reassuringly; everyone was perfectly quiet, even Mariana. It felt like the time had freezed around them.  
"I know we're young but.. I'm looking forward to spend the rest of my life with you.. so, Jude Adam Foster--"  
"Yes" Jude blurted out, eliciting a wave of laughter out of everyone. Connor smiled softly as he lifted up his hand, holding the golden ring  
"Let me ask you.. If you don't mind." Jude laughed. He tried to get up again but Callie was keeping him on the couch..  
"I just.. Can't spend another minute without kissing you." Jude admitted as a copious blush covered his cheeks.  
"Jude Adam Foster.." Jude's lips parted and then closed immediately at Connor's warning gaze.  
".. Will you marry me?" Jude nodded as Connor slipped the ring on his shaky finger.

 

 _“Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Our hearts were never broken_  
_And time’s forever frozen, still “_

  
"Yes." Jude said getting up, Connor lifted himself up on shaky legs. They looked at each other for a endless time, both of them couldn't believe that what just happened wasn't a dream. It was reality, it was the beginning of their life together.  
Connor couldn't resist anymore, he wrapped his arms around Jude's waist pulling him in a breathtaking kiss.  
Jude's arms laced around his neck, kissing him back as the weight of the ring on his finger, even though it was very light, made him feel lightheaded. That ring meant that he was Connor's, only Connor's, for the rest of his life.

 


End file.
